


amour chassé-croisé

by keithxlance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Miraculous AU, a rewrite of the origin episodes with the vld characters, like marinette basically, shiro and keith are adoptive siblings, shiro and keith live in a bakery, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithxlance/pseuds/keithxlance
Summary: an usual shaped box appears in the lives of two young teens and things might change forever in the city of love.





	amour chassé-croisé

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago, but never posted it on here. i decided to know. this is a slightly modified version of the origin episodes with the voltron characters. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> ps: hawkmoth identity is never specified through the one-shot. i guess i'll leave that to your imagination ;)

Keith Kogane wasn’t as happy to wake up to face a new day. Another school year was waiting for him. Another year with that Zarkon in his class. The guy was a straight up bully and he was his favorite target. Luckily, he managed to stand up pretty well, but still. He was annoying and relentless, but at least the whole class hated him. He had heard a lot of negative things from some of his schoolmates.

When his alarm clock rang, he heard his brother calling him from downstairs. Getting up real quickly, Keith let out a big yawn.

“I’m coming!” He shouted from the stairs.

“Good morning.” Shiro chirped, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“Morning Shiro.” He replied, stroking his eyes and reaching a chair to sit in front of the table.

“Is something wrong? You don’t look too happy about going back to school.”

“I am. It’s just that Zarkon is gonna be in class with me again.” He sighed, pouring some milk in a bowl.

“Oh dear. That’s unfortunate.”

“It really is.” He said, sipping on the bowl.

“Well, don’t worry about it. This is a new year. Smile. I’m sure great things are ahead for you.”

“I really needed to hear that. Thanks Shiro.” He smiled.

“Now go get ready. I've baked the macarons you asked for.”

“ _Awesome_!”

* * *

Lance was jumping off his seat in excitement. Hands palming the car window, he had finally arrived at the rightful destination. “ _Finally_!” he exclaimed breathlessly.

“Remember what your father has said Lance. You’ll get to go to public school but you have to follow your schedule correctly. A skip and you’re out. Clear?” It was his father assistant speaking, who was sitting next to him in the car. Lance nodded.

“You have my promise. I won’t have too much fun.” He winked.

“ _Lance_ …”

“Oh come on! I’ll be good. And you two should really have a laugh sometimes.” He said, pointing to both her and the driver.

Getting out the car quickly and slamming the door maybe a little too strongly, he saluted the two with the double fingers, making his way to the school entrance.

A feeble lament stopped him on his tracks. Turning his head to the side, he noticed an old man crawling on the ground. He was wearing a red and white hawaiian shirt and a pair of brown shorts. His cane had apparently fell as well, and he was trying to reach it and pick it up with his short hands, without succeeding.

Lance ran towards the asian man, grabbing the cane and then helping him up, smiling down at him. “Here.” He said. “Are you alright?”

“I now am thanks to you, young man. You have a kind soul.” The man spoke, something very wise in his tone.

Lance frowned. The man was staring at him, a mischievous smile on his lips. “I don’t want to waste your time any further. School awaits you.”

Lance nodded. “It really does.”

And while Lance was literally jumping on each step, Master Fu took a few steps towards his next destination.

* * *

Keith was lucky the school was right next to the bakery. He wasn’t always super punctual, because the thought of having the building two feet away from his house, made him oversleep sometimes. He stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for them to turn green, when he noticed an old man crossing the road. He obviously had not paid attention to what color the light was and didn’t seem to notice the car that was coming on high speed from the opposite side.

With a quick rush, Keith, who was the only one who was actually looking at the street while everybody else was looking at their phones, jumped off the side walk, grabbing the man’s arm and saving him from a faithful collision. To do so though, the box he was holding, which contained the macarons for his classmates, had fell off his hand and most of them were now splatted on the ground.

“Oh no.” He muttered, not even trying to pick them up.

“I’m so sorry, young man. Were those for someone?” The old man asked, looking visibly concerned.

“Yeah…. I usually bring something the first day of school. My friends love the sweets from the bakery. It’s okay though, here.” Keith said, picking up one of the macarons that had been left in the box, handing it to the man.

The man took it gracefully, taking a little bite. “It seems like I keep meeting kind souls today.” He muttered thoughtfully, almost as if he was talking to himself. Keith quirked an eyebrow, staring at him curiously. “Thanks for saving me also.” He added.

“Oh it was nothing.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. He then called himself off, hurrying towards the school. Master Fu smiled to himself. _He had found his two heroes_.

* * *

Lance’s welcoming to this new phase of his life was overwhelming. Lots of people had ran into him, obviously recognizing a face that was all over Paris billboards. Zarkon had then guided him to their classroom and had even showed him his sit.

“You’ll sit here next to Hunk, I’ll sit right behind you.”

“Thanks man! We’re gonna have fun this year!” He exclaimed. He wanted to introduce himself to the rest of the classroom and be friends with everybody immediately, but decided he could have done that during the break. Instead, he concentrated on his new desk pal.

“Hey! I’m Lance, nice to meet to you!” He said, leaning an hand forward to greet him. The boy next to him stiffened, looking up and down at him with diffidence. “So you’re friends with Zarkon _uh_?”

“ _Uh_? Yeah… Why do you—” He istinctively turned his head towards him, to see his friend kneeling on the ground, placing something on an empty chair, Sendak chuckling on his side.

“Hey!” Lance suddenly stood up. “ _What are you doing_?”

“Oh relax, man! I’m just leaving a gift for my favourite classmate! He should be here any minute.”

“Are you sure putting a gum on someone’s chair is a gift?” He inquired.

“That person deserves it, trust me.” With that being said, he returned to his seat.

Lance was surprised at how no one in the class was speaking up about the thing. He could feel Hunk’s gaze on him.

“I’m sure you don’t really have to do this.” He said kneeling down to the height of the chair trying to take the gum off with his hands.

A voice startled him. “ _What do you think you’re doing_?”

Lance looked up to see a guy, obviously his age. He was tall, with black hair and dark eyes. “I was trying to—” He tried to say, his voice trembling like someone who had just been caught committing a crime.

“I see what you were trying to do. And it’s not funny. Are you friends with Zarkon of something?” He asked, a noisy laughter catching his attention. His sworn enemy, who had also occupied the desk he used to sit in, was clearly laughing, a clear sign he had something to do with the whole prank. Lance froze, cause he knew he couldn’t deny the fact that they were friends. “Forget it. I know who you are. You probably think everybody is gonna lay down at your feet, but I won’t do that.” He said through gritted teeth.

Normally, Lance would have fired back, in a pretty sarcastic way. But today was his first day of school, and he didn’t want to put up any fight, especially not with a guy who was already misjudging him because of his status. Sighing malcontently, he returned slowly to his sit, sighing.  
Keith on the other hand, put a tissue on the gum and sat, not noticing the figure who was walking slowly towards him.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” Hunk asked, gaze fixated on Keith more than on Lance.

Lance let out another sigh. “I— I know Zarkon isn’t the nicest person ever but… you see I have been homeschooled till… well… _now_. He is the only friend I have so far.”

“I think it’s time for you to make new friends. Let’s start over. I’m Hunk.” He said, flashing him a warming smile and leaning one hand over.

“Nice to meet you, Hunk.” He replied, shaking his hand, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

A tiny figure was suddenly sitting next to Keith, and he was too busy staring at the only macaron left in his box to even notice.

“Rough day?” A voice chimed in. Recovering from his trance, Keith looked up, to see a girl next to him. She had golden brown hair that didn’t go past her neck. Her outfit was casual and simple and he noticed her glasses were definitely a little too big and rounded for her face.

“Yeah. Kind of. I walked into to class to see the new guy was pulling a prank of me. He’s friends with Zarkon.”

“The new guy you mean—” The girl said, glancing at the desk to the side. “Lance? Lance Mcclain?”

He nodded. “Yeah. One of the most famous models in Paris. He’s friends with the guy behind him. Not a nice person. He even stole my seat. But you’ll find out on your own soon. I’m assuming you’re… new?”

“Yep! I just moved here with my parents and my brother. My mom has gotten a job in Paris most famous hotel!”

“That’s great.” He murmured.

“And hey… Don’t worry about Zarkon or whatever. The bad guys only prevail because of the inaction of the good guys.”

“ _Uh_?”

“Yeah! You see… Those guys…” She said, pointing towards the other side. “… are the bad guys. And we are the good guys. Basically, we are superheroes and they are the villains! And superheroes always win!” She exclaimed.

Keith sighed. “I wish I was one.”

“Hey! Everybody can be one! You don’t necessarily need a mask or a costume!”

Keith chuckled, his mood suddenly going up. “You’re right. Hey… I usually bring macarons at school but they all fell down on the street this morning. Do you want to share with me the only one left?”

“Sure.”

He ripped the sweet in an half, handing one to the girl. “I’m Keith by the way.”

“Pidge.”

* * *

The rest of the day had gone steady. Mr Coran, the new teacher was introduced and he seemed a really competent and nice professor. The only thing that had caused a little bit of fuss though, was one of Keith’s classmates, Ivan. Rolo was making fun of him cause apparently his attempt to confess to Mylène, his long time crush, had failed miserably. He had not taken it well and his reaction was so rough, Mr Coran had to sent him to the principal.

Pidge and Keith were in the school’s library when the tragedy occurred. Screeching sounds and quick footsteps were heard, as if everyone was attempting to run out ot the school. Another loud scream broke, accompanied by another voice, who was deep and throaty.

“What is happening?” Keith yelled, allarmed. Pidge didn’t immediately answer him, too busy checking the news on her smartphone.

“There’s a… _THERE’S A GIANT STONE THING RIGHT OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL_! _IT HAS TAKEN MYLENE WITH HIM_!” She yelled, shoving her phone in Keith’s face.

“What… _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT_? _WHY DID HE TOOK MYLENE_?”

“I have no idea but I have to find out.” She said, setting the camera on her phone.

“What? No, you can’t! That thing might kill you!”

“When there are supervillains, there are always superheroes! I’m not missing this Keith, sorry!”

“Let the police do the job! Or the army! Pidge you…”

“I’ll be fine! Don’t worry.”

Pidge wasn’t even listening to Keith rambling, she was out of the door already and tried to run out of the school as fast as she could.

Climbing his room stairs two at a time, he quickly turned on his computer, watching live what was happening. The monster was currently at the top of the Eiffel tower. At the base, many members of the police and the mayor himself, were trying to catch his intentions. Keith stared terrified at the screen, shivers running down his spine. Who was this monster? And what did he want from the parisians?

Instinctively looking down, he noticed an octagonal shaped black box on his desk.

* * *

Lance first day of school hadn’t been that bad. Except for the misunderstanding with that guy. Except for the fact that he had to leave earlier for his piano lesson. After it was over, he laid on his back in his room, staring at the ceiling above. His silence was interrupted by loud screams.  
Looking at the window, he saw the creature. It was a giant, muscular mass of stones who was holding a person in one of his hands. He couldn’t figure everything from where he was standing, but it was enough to understand that this wasn’t a movie shooting. This was real. The… beast? Was surrounded by the police, who was threatening to shoot him, if he didn’t let go of the girl.

Lance didn’t want to see any more. Retiring from the window, he sat on the couch, hands entangling his head. The moment he looked up, made him notice the octagonal shaped black box that was on the table.

He looked at it curiously, trying to figure what it could have been. _Maybe it’s a fancy ring box_. He thought. After opening it slowly, a green light flashed in his eyes. The light rose from the box, forming a small ball of energy, that disappeared after a few seconds, leaving a small, black floating cat in front of him. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. The creature yawned, as if it had been awaken from a long sleep.

“Hi!”

“You talk!” He yelled. “What the hell!”

“Yeah, yeah no big deal young boy. Sooo… nice to meet you. I’m Plagg. I’m a kwami. I give powers. Yours is destruction. Got it?”

Lance raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was this a candid camera or something? “ _No_?”

“Perfect! _Got any food_?”

* * *

Keith couldn’t believe what was happening. There was a giant bug-rat in his room! _AND IT TALKED_!

“Keith, please calm down! Let me explai—”

“What is this?? First the monster now you? _How_ —”

“Keith please calm down! I’m trying to explain!”

“How the hell did you come out from those earrin—”

“I’m Tikki. I’m a kwami! You’ve been chosen Keith. Chosen to fight the evil. Stoneheart isn’t the only supervillain Paris will meet. Only you can stop him!”

“M-me? But I’m just a normal student I’m not—”

“Didn’t you listen to what I said? You were chosen. You can do _everything_.”

“So… you’re telling me…. that I have to put these on?”

“Correct.”

“ _You’re lucky I do have my ears pierced_.”

“Wear them and I’ll explain everything you have to do concerning the _akuma_.”

* * *

“So… I have to wear this ring and say that phrase?”

“Yeah! And remember: no one has to know I exist.”

“Got it.”

“Also after using your power, you have five minutes left before you turn back to your normal self. And no one has to know who you are.”

“Remind me the name of the power again…?”

Plagg sighed. “Cataclysm.”

“Ooooh I get it! _Cat_ -aclysm! Genius!”

“Kind… of?”

“Okay let’s roll! _Plagg transforme me_!”

With those words, Plagg was sucked into the ring, transforming Lance into a black leather superhero.

“ _I_. _Look_. _FANTASTIC_! Let’s go!” He exclaimed, before jumping out of the window.

* * *

After Keith had calmed himself down and let Tikki do the talking, he was slowly getting ahold of what was happening. He was currently outside, wearing a spotted tight suit, trying to get his yo-yo to collaborate, and bring him quickly where the Eiffel tower was.

Tikki had mentioned to him that he will meet a “partner” along the way. He wondered who could have been. He also knew that they weren’t supposed to reveal their identities to each other. Overwhelmed by his thoughts, he didn’t pay attention to which speed he was swinging around, ending up crashing against something. When Keith looked up, he saw that in front of him there was a guy, wearing a black suit that had a golden bell around his neck, messy brown hair and cat ears. His partner.

“Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s okay mullet boy, don’t worry.” He said, dusting something off his shouders.

 _Mullet boy_? What the hell was this guy??

Keith narrowed his eyes. “ _Mullet boy_?”

“Yeahhh.. I suppose that’s your superhero name? I know you’re my partner because my kwami told me about it. I was just guessing—”

He snorted. “I haven’t decided a name yet. And it’s surely not gonna be mullet boy. What about you though? What’s your superhero name?”

“Well…I’m.. I’m… Chat… Noir?”

“ _Original_.” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Well It’s the only name I could think of, alright??”

He shrugged. “Alright, alright. We’ll talk about this later. We have Paris to save.”

“Hey… Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“How… how do you feel about all of this?”

“I… well… it’s… cool I guess? I don’t really know what to say. It all happened so fast… and now an entire city is terrified and we have a huge responsability on our shoulders. Whatever happens, this is our fight… apparently.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

Gathered around the Eiffel tower, the police and the mayor were watching every movement of Stoneheart. The monster didn’t seem to have an actual purpose. Or maybe its purpose wasn’t there yet.

“Ivan _please let me go_.” Mylene pleaded.

“ _I told you I’m not Ivan anymore_ , _I’m Stoneheart_.”

“What the hell happened to you?” She cried.

“ _Let the girl go before it’s too late_.” The mayor chimed in, speaking from a megaphone.

Pidge was next to him, recording everything with her phone, the mayor too busy to even pay attention to her.

Something suddenly changed in the atmosphere. Stoneheart had caught glimpses of the two new superheroes swaying around him. Ladybug and Chat Noir finally made their entrance on the scene, under the gazes of many agents.

“Who are they?” The mayor asked. “Is this a joke from the police or something?”

“Finally! The superheroes have arrived! _Wooo_ gooo!” Pidge cheered enthusiastically.

“ _Superheroes_? We don’t need superheroes! Kids, this isn’t a masquerade. Leave this stuff to the adults.” The lieutenant said.

“Please listen. That… monster over there. It’s actually a person. They have been… possessed by something called akuma. I know how to purify it.” Keith spoke, trying to gain confidence.

“It’s true!” Lance added. “We’ve been chosen to protect the city!”

“What ensures me that you’re gonna succeed?”

Keith froze. What did guarantee that? They were new at this. All they had was the encouragment of their kwamis. Could that be really enough?

“We–” Keith’s reply was cut off by a deep growl. As soon as Stoneheart opened his mouth, tiny black butterflies fluttered out of it, forming a shape similar to a face.

“Parisians. My name is Hawkmoth. All I want are the miraculous, the ladybug’s earrings and the black cat’s ring and all of this will be over. If these two villains agree, no harm will be brought further mor–”

A clap sound interruped Hawkmoth’s speech. The one applauding was Keith, walking slowly towards the face floating above the Eiffel tower. “Good speech, Hawkmoth. But let’s not reverse the roles here. You’re the supervillain. I don’t know how long it will take to find you, but we will. And when that happens, you will give us _your_ miraculous!”

With a confidence he didn’t know he had, Keith extended his yo-yo, landing closer to the face. Catching every single akuma, he purified them all, a big mass of white butterflies escaping from his yo-yo. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Me and Chat Noir, _will protect Paris until this Hakwmoth will be defeated_!” Keith said, under the impressed gaze of Lance, truly starstruck from the braveness just showed by his partner. The rest of the people cheered, especially Pidge, who was convinced she had just recorded the video of the century.

“ _Wow_.” He breathed, his heart beating out of his chest. “ _I don’t even care who’s under that mask_ , _I love that mullet boy_.”

“Come here Chat Noir! We have one last akuma to catch!”

“Coming!”

* * *

Capturing Stoneheart’s akuma hadn’t been easy. Mylene had almost risked to fall off the Eiffel tower, but at the end everything had gone well. Lucky charm had fixed every damage, and Ivan had the opportunity to declare his affections properly.

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Keith asked, standing next to Chat Noir.

He nodded. “Yeah. Just like—”

“Excuse me sir!” A voice interrupted Lance. “You still haven’t told us your name, spottie!” It was Pidge, still recording after everyone had left. “Did you get bitten by a radioactive ladybug…?”

Keith chuckled. “I think me and Chat… have just a few minutes before we turn back into pumpkins. But to answer your question… my name is Ladybug.”

“I still think _mullet boy_ was a perfect choice.” Chat Noir muttered.

“You know, we spent just one day together and I already tell you’re gonna annoy me a lot.”

“You can count on that.” He winked.

“Hey! When am I gonna get an interview?”

“Uhh… not today young lady. But do not fret. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” And then Ladybug was off with his yo-yo, giving the two fingers salute. Pidge frowned at the ’ _young lady_ ’. No way that guy was older than her.

“ _Pssst_..” Chat whispered in Pidge’s ear. “I’ll let you know when we’re free.”

* * *

“The Ladyblog! Your number one Ladybug source! I uploaded the video yesterday night and it already has thousands views! This is amazing!!” Pidge told Keith, jumping with the excitement. The two were walking in the school hall. “I’m bummed you missed all of this! Did you at least watch my video?”

“Yeah, yeah. I did.” _Didn’t need to_. _I was there_. He thought.

“Also… I want to help you get your old seat back.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “ _Really_?”

Pidge smiled. “Really. That’s what friends are for right? If Ladybug can bring down a rock monster who in reality was none other than one of our schoolmates, we can do everything!”

“I’m not sure we’re miraculous like Ladybug and Chat Noir though…”

“We are! Trust me.”

* * *

Keith was mentally cursing himself for forgetting his umbrella at home. It was now raining heavily, and he was currently standing in front of the entrance door, waiting for the rain to stop.  
A figure passed him, and he realized it was Lance. The model looked at him, but Keith refused to give him any attention. He didn’t want to be friends with someone who was close to Zarkon.

“ _Hey_.” Lance began. Keith huffed in response.

Seeing his reaction, Lance opened his umbrella taking a few steps in front of him.

“I just want you know that yesterday… I was trying to take the gum off your seat. I’ve never went to a public school before. All of this is a bit… new to me.” He said, turning his head to look at Keith, handing his umbrella to him.

“What are you—”

“Take my umbrella. They’re coming to take me with the car.” _Please accept my apology_ , _please accept my apology_ …

Keith leaned his fingers over the umbrella stick, brushing his with Lance’s. He felt a spark, that sent him shivers down his spine. In that right moment, a thunder broke the quiet sound of raindrops, as if the sky itself was trying to give Keith a sign.

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Y-yeah. See you… _tomat_ … I mean tomorrow! See you tomorrow.”

He smiled at him and then walked towards the car that had just arrived.

Plagg’s head popped out of his shirt. “It seems like you have a thing for boys with mullets.”

Lance blushed. “ _Pffftt_ come on… I just earned a new friend! That’s exciting!”

“Why the hell am I stuttering Tikki?” Keith asked, palming his forehead, feeling it warmer than usual. He imagined his cheeks were as red as his kwami.

Tikki giggled lightly. “I think I know…” She said, kissing his chosen’s cheek.

At the corner of the street, an old man holding an umbrella, was observing the scene.

“Good choice, master.” Wayzz, his turtle kwami spoke.

“Those two… _are made for each other_.”


End file.
